


[Podfic] of midnight moments and mistletoe

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Snow, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: John and Sherlock are throwing a Christmas Eve party, and the flat is all strung up with mistletoe.You can probably guess where this is heading...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 52
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [of midnight moments and mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704453) by [hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> Well, my darlings, this is my last offering before Christmas! Today's pod contains chapters 1 and 2 of the text and tomorrow's will contain chapters 3 and 4.
> 
> 🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🍾🍾🍾🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🍾🍾🍾🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🍾🍾🍾🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🍾🍾🍾🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄🎄
> 
> Have a wonderful Christmas, for those who celebrate, and for those who don't, have a peaceful holiday and a great New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I wish you the warmest greetings of the season - have a lovely holiday and please keep safe!
> 
> Thank you, hudders-and-hiddles for permission to podfic your gorgeous Yuletide fic!


End file.
